


You Never Know What You Have Until It's Gone

by Frenchiest_Frenchman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but they're there, first attempt at angst, so this should be fun, the others aren't mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:30:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchiest_Frenchman/pseuds/Frenchiest_Frenchman
Summary: So I found a poem that fit Klance pretty well and this happened





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this at like 1am and I'm posting it now cause why not

**_How vast is the ocean?_ **

 

In hindsight, they should’ve seen it coming.

 

**_I know it is in wide scope_ **

 

It all happened so fast.

 

**_How dangerous this ocean?_ **

 

A normal day: Paladins vs. Galra.

 

**_A lot and too much chances_ **

 

The heroes defeat the villain and all is well, right?

 

**_To explore, you can be drowned_ **

 

_A trap._

 

**_With the waves you can be nowhere_ **

 

The screams of his fellow paladins as the Galra fired up their heavy weaponry, and Keith, right in the line of fire.

 

**_How deep could it be?_ **

 

At least he would’ve been...

 

**_Like the love of yours_ **

 

If Lance hadn’t taken his place instead.

 

**_How vast, how deep_ **

 

Now there were no screams or blasts of lasers.

 

**_How blue, how loyal_ **

 

No endearing laughs or terrible jokes.

 

**_Deeper, bluer than blue_ **

 

No wishes of good luck followed by blown kisses.

 

**_So I dunk my desolate life into that ocean_ **

 

 Just... silence.

 

**_Immerse it into utmost contentment_ **

 

And all at once, it comes crashing down.

 

**_Just to feel that lost pleasing touch_ **

 

Keith taking the Blue Lion back to the castle.

 

**_To get the fullness of the bright life_ **

 

A determination to win. To _avenge._

 

**_I found it, it's deep in you_ **

 

A hurried flurry of hands to unstrap a friend, a _lover_. To bring them to safety.

 

**_Bluer than blue ocean_ **

 

A final kiss before being swallowed by the oblivion.

 

**_I enjoy the scenery of bright_** _**life**_ ****

 

And silent tears accompanying pleas for the impossible 


End file.
